Field of the Invention
The field of art disclosed herein pertains to a water dispensing controller, and more particularly to washing station with controlled water dispensing.
Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce the transfer of pathogens, medical practitioners are required to wash their hands with a hand cleanser and water for a sufficient period of time. Generally, training with reminders by instructional placards must suffice to encourage proper washing. Unfortunately, often certain individuals are not appropriately mindful as to the proper amount of time required to satisfactorily wash their hands to substantially eliminate the pathogens.